Absolutly Insane World Switching Story!
by Abc 123 Shining brightly above
Summary: These are the first four chapters of a fic where ff addicts get switched with the actual characters. Check inside for the other characters you can be!
1. The Intro and The First Lesson!

This is my Authors note at the start so you can happily enjoy the delights of reading my story.  
  
What basically happens it that some teenage Final Fantasy addicts get transported into FF8 while the characters from that have to go to Trinity School: Centre for Excellence (which is obviously the school I go to).  
  
In the FF world you can expect total mayhem as people who have no idea what the hell is going on and on Earth. Actually I don't know what would happen. But. as I am so evil, I might make them have to do. LESSONS!!!  
  
With all your favourite teachers from Trinity and everyone's favourite subjects!!!  
  
If any of my teachers are reading this my name is now. err.  
  
Irvine Kinneas!!  
  
Anyhow. Lets get on with the story!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok. One day I was sitting at my computer playing FF8 and getting beat miserably by Ultemicia when my brother Nathan ran into the room screamed "LET ME ON THE COMPUTER!!!", threw a Pikachu teddy at me, missed and hit the computer.  
  
The screen went black.  
  
"ARRRGH!!!" I also screamed, "YOU BROKE MY COMPUTER!!!" then I disappeared and there was a very confused Nathan sitting on the floor.  
  
He ran out of the room and screamed to Mam "Jack broke the computer!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A confused looking girl in a blue dress appeared in a grassy field and caught a piece of blossom. It turned into a feather and she wondered 'How the hell did that happen?' She looked around and thought 'I know this place.'  
  
The feather flew into the sky and another girl's head appeared in the clouds. She had brown hair and freckles and her head looked around in confusment.  
  
Then the feather fell down as a sword with a gun on the end and I picked it up.  
  
For some reason I was in the mountains with another boy who I recognised.  
  
"Simon, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know. What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I just asked you that!"  
  
"You answer first!"  
  
"No, you answer first!"  
  
"No, you answer first!"  
  
"No, you answer first!"  
  
"No, you answer first!"  
  
"No, you answer first!"  
  
"No, you answer first!"  
  
:.Three Days Later.:  
  
"No, you answer first!"  
  
"No, you answer first!"  
  
Finally I broke the continuous questions and said "How come we have just passed three days without needing anything to eat or drink or go to the loo?"  
  
"Oh wait," Simon said, "I think I'm supposed to be Seifer and you are meant to be Squall!"  
  
"Took you such a long time!"  
  
"You know I'm slow on these things."  
  
"And your point is."  
  
"Well. I have to trip you up, cast fire on you and slice your nose off."  
  
"Damn, I forgot about that."  
  
"Then you have to scrape your Gunblade on the ground, slice me and miss."  
  
"Sounds fair enough."  
  
So I did a fake fall over, he cast fire on me, and then he missed my nose and gave me a scar.  
  
In my blind rage, I ran up to him and scraped my Gunblade across the ground to hit him in the head.  
  
I missed and blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where the are we?"  
  
Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Zell and Quistis were all dressed in full Trinity uniform, the girls with black skirts and the boys with black ties that have gold Trinity crosses on them.  
  
Mr Mottershead (the headmaster) came up to them and said, "Ah, the new students are you?"  
  
Various thoughts were: Yes. No. Umm. Hmm. Where are we? And finally Selphie "Do they have a garden Festival here?"  
  
"Come, come children. I will take you to your classes."  
  
Mutterings from Squall and Irvine. ".children. classes.grrrr."  
  
Squall had Maths with Mr Moody who was a bit over enthusiastic with measurements and Squall ended up tied to the ceiling with a tape measure.  
  
Rinoa had Food Tech. with Miss Yarrow who told her off countless times for messing around with the milk and Rinoa ended up in the toilet 3.4 seconds later washing off an egg someone had thrown at her.  
  
Selphie had English with Miss Gardiner and got told off for writing 'blow them to smithereens with a rocket launcher?' at the end of nearly every sentence.  
  
Irvine had French with Mr Whelpdale and got totally confused because in his world, 'everyone spoke the same language'. Mr Whelpdale told him off for his lies and sentenced him to death in evil French mutterings.  
  
Quistis had Art with Mrs Milbourne. Poor her.She went a bit over the top with the still life drawing of Ashley who always had to be doing something and was jumping around in his chair. She got told off because the picture had several afterimages.  
  
Zell had P.E with Mr Hargreaves, which was cancelled, due to rain and Zell had a mental fit due to the 'lack of energy' as he described it.  
  
They were all in detention at twenty past three until ten past five.  
  
Squall had to write 500 times: I must not mess about with Tape Measures.  
  
Rinoa: I must not mess about with food.  
  
Selphie: I must not over exaggerate in my stories.  
  
Irvine: I must not lie unless it is in French.  
  
Quistis: Still life means still life.  
  
Zell: I must calm down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's all folks! (For now.(Grins insanely!) Ha ha haa)  
  
Oh wait, the disclaimer.  
  
I do not own Final Fantasy in whole or in part.  
  
Although certain dark forces indicate that I one day will own it.  
  
Some dark forces cannot be trusted.  
  
The dark force I refer to is my hamster!!! 


	2. The hospital and Lesson 2!

Welcome back!!!  
  
Thanks to Keiry for volunteering to be Rinoa, but we still need a lot of other people to be the other main characters so please put it in a review if you want to be one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for the long disclaimer but they are boring so I decided to make it a bit longer and less boring.  
  
Anyways, after we got back from Final Fantasy I got my hamster out and said, "Oh Mystic Fudge, will I ever own Final Fantasy in whole or in part?"  
  
It squeaked.  
  
"NO? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN? NO!?"  
  
I put it back in its cage and walked off in a sulk.  
  
I went to the cage and took out my stick insect.  
  
I said, "Oh Mystic Stick Thingy, will I ever own Final Fantasy in whole or in part?"  
  
It curled up and rolled off my hand.  
  
"No? Arghhh!!!"  
  
'Oh well' I thought, 'There's 32,034 other stick insects left.'  
  
"Oh Mystic Stick Thingy, will I ever own Final Fantasy in whole or in part?"  
  
"Oh Mystic Stick Thingy, will I ever own Final Fantasy in whole or in part?"  
  
"Oh Mystic Stick Thingy, will I ever own Final Fantasy in whole or in part?"  
  
"Oh Mystic Stick Thingy, will I ever own Final Fantasy in whole or in part?"  
  
"Oh Mystic Stick Thingy, will I ever own Final Fantasy in whole or in part?"  
  
"Oh Mystic Stick Thingy, will I ever own Final Fantasy in whole or in part?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up in a hospital and thought 'God. I must have been in a coma or something.I'm gonna kill Simon.'  
  
I tried to feel where the scar was but someone had put bandages on it.  
  
"I see you took your time to wake up. It's been three days already. I wonder why I aren't tired yet."  
  
I recognised that voice.  
  
A Chinese girl came up to me.  
  
"Karen? What the hell are you doing here? What the hell am I doing here?"  
  
"It seems that every one who I know that has played on the game has switched characters with the people in the game."  
  
"So I'm meant to be Squall, you are Dr.Kadowakki, Simon is Seifer. You have got me totally confused."  
  
"Who else do we know that plays on the game?"  
  
"Err."  
  
"Err."  
  
"Err."  
  
"Err."  
  
"What about the other Karen in your class?"  
  
"Maybe. but who is she? I haven't seen her."  
  
"Wait. aren't you meant to get Quistis? Maybe she's Karen."  
  
"No I'm Karen."  
  
"The other Karen."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My Authors note is here!  
  
I can't really go any further with the story because I need people to be Quistis, Selphie, Zell, Irvine, Fujin, The President, Laguna, Kiros and Ward.  
  
That's a lot of people so please read and review.  
  
Or, advertise the story to other people you know!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lesson 2.  
  
Squall had R.S with Mr Hobbs and got yet another detention for claiming that the God was Hyne and explained what happened about Hyne splitting in two.  
  
Rinoa had Geography with Mrs King and got confused by the world map and he claims that it was wrong because there were more than three schools and that Timber wasn't on it, so it was wrong. Yes, she did get another detention!  
  
Selphie had History with Miss Campbell and wrote an essay about the fact that there were no dark ages and that was when Sorceress Adel ruled. She also got a detention.  
  
Irvine had Drama with Mrs Boyle and was watching all the girls change from inside the cupboard. Mrs Boyle caught him and gave him a detention.  
  
Zell had Science with Mr Smith and set fire to half the Science block with a tomato and some very strong acids! Guess what his punishment was.  
  
Finally Quistis had IT with Mr Howarth and got told off because she was writing a fic on the subject of her and Seifer. She got a detention.  
  
They all had too run 75 laps on the field that surrounds the school. Various mutterings were heard from everyone except Zell who shouted "OH YEAH!!!" Zell got told off yet again and had had too write 'I must not shout' 1000 times in an hour.  
  
After the detention they all sat outside the school and Selphie said "Does anybody have any idea where we are meant to live?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will we get a Quistis and a Selphie so I can continue the story?  
  
Will Selphies question be answered?  
  
Will I get reviews?  
  
If I don't you will all die!!!  
  
Flames will be used to burn you at the stake!!! 


	3. The Fire Cavern and The Fights!

!!!YAY!!!  
  
Thanks to NixuVixu for volunteering to be Fujin! (Your name will be Nixu if that's ok) And to Cailin for being Quistis and I took it Squall Leonhart:o is a boy so he can be Zell. What would you like to be called?  
  
I've just come back from holiday in Menorca!  
  
And. [drumroll] I'm TANNED!!!  
  
First time ever!!  
  
Back to the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm lying in bed and a girl appears in the window beside me.  
  
"Can you tell me why I'm stuck in FF8? They made me Ellone! Now I have to be captured by Seifer!"  
  
Then she disappeared due to the fact that in the game she has no more lines.  
  
"Hi is this Quistis?"  
  
"I think I'm meant to be."  
  
"So your not the real Quistis?  
  
"Well duh."  
  
"Okay. Come to the Infirmary and pick up Jack."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Squall. I meant Squall."  
  
Quistis walked in 2.8 seconds later, which was strange because it takes longer than that to use the lift to get to her classroom.  
  
We walked out and started walking and then I stopped to see what would happen if I did something my brother showed me.  
  
"Keep walking! I can't move!!" yelled 'Quistis'  
  
I started walking again and stopped.  
  
"What's your real name anyway?"  
  
"Cailin. Now keep walking!!"  
  
I started walking again and after a few seconds.  
  
"Don't you ever get sick of that?"  
  
"Now that you say it, no!!! HA HA HAAA!" I began laughing like a maniac.  
  
KICK!!!  
  
"Oh God, please never do that again!"  
  
"NOW WALK!!!"  
  
We walked to the front Gate and she made sure I was mortally afraid of her.  
  
We cut through the forest to get to the fire cavern and were attacked by none other that a. Chubby, multicoloured Caterpillar!!!!  
  
Cailin whipped it and I slashed it and. guess what? It died!  
  
We reached the fire cavern and the creepy hooded people said "10 20 30 40"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I think it means choose how long you want to kill the fiery thingy."  
  
"Fiery Thingy?"  
  
"Ya'know. Ifrit."  
  
"We'll have 40 minutes please!"  
  
"40? It didn't take me that long to beat all four stages of Ultemicia on my Playstation!"  
  
"I can't even beat her."  
  
"I wonder who Ultemicia is anyway?"  
  
"Do you really think I would know that?"  
  
The Hoody cut in, "Please make your decision quickly, I am sooooo bored!"  
  
I cut back, "Shut up, you don't even have any lines in the whole game! I'll tell Cid!"  
  
"But," he continued "you can't go there alone until the middle of disk 2. So there!"  
  
"But- "  
  
"Hello? Am I still in this game? LETS GO!!"  
  
"Ok, so you have ten minutes to complete the task of attaining the GF Ifrit"  
  
"Ten? I said forty!"  
  
"Ten is fine" cut in Cailin.  
  
Hoody pushed us in and I started choking on the toxic fumes of the fire cavern.  
  
By the time we reached Ifrit my HP had reached 1 and I got to sit down while Cailin had to stand up.  
  
I flashed different colours and then went into a frenzy of slashes on Ifrit.  
  
Ifrit shouted "Impudent Humans!" and jumped into the air, punched me and I got knocked out.  
  
Cailin did a strange dance and yelled, "YES!!! HE'S DEAD!!!" Then Ifrit did the punch thing on her too.  
  
"YOU WILL DIE!!!" Then she used Laser Eye on it.  
  
It said, "They have Shiva? Very well, I will join you."  
  
Then Cailin took me back to Balamb Town and stole 100 gil off me to pay for the hotel.  
  
I woke up in the hotel and Cailin said "You are so kind, treating me to this hotel."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the way Selphies question doesn't get answered because.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my god!!"  
  
"What's so 'Oh my god!!'" Squall asked Rinoa.  
  
"My love: Irvine, has been run over by a bus!"  
  
"Has he-I mean, what? I thought I was your love!"  
  
"Just because you're the main character and I am the most attractive female character doesn't mean we fall in love!"  
  
"Wait a minute," said Quistis "I thought I was the most attractive character!"  
  
"No, I am." Said Selphie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Round 1 Quistis v Rinoa~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WHIP!!  
  
Err. Whatever noise Rinoas weapon makes.  
  
"My moneys on the Hot Chick with the whip!" Shouted Zell.  
  
"My moneys on the other one!" shouted Squall.  
  
"The other one?"  
  
"Err. I can't remember her name."  
  
"But you fancy her!"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~And the winner is. Rinoa!!!~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Round 2 Selphie v Rinoa!!!~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Other WHIP-ey noise!!!  
  
BANG!!BANG!!  
  
"Hey! Irvine! You're dead! Stay Dead!"  
  
"YAY!! Selphies dead I'm the most attractive alive character!!!" Shouted Rinoa!  
  
"That's cheating! I want my money back!" Zell shouted at Squall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Round 3 Squall v Zell~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BANG!! "Hey Irvine! Now you killed them both. We are the only ones left! Irvine? Where are you?" 


	4. The dollet mission:part one and Return o...

12 reviews!  
  
And even more characters!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was in the boat with Adam, Simon, Cailin and Xu.  
  
Simon got bored with Xu's briefing so he took her to the top of the boat and threw her off.  
  
The boat crashed into the wall and Simon was thrown off the top of the boat and had to swim to shore.  
  
We waited for him to swim back but after five minutes he didn't so Adam and me set off without him.  
  
"Where is he anyway?" Adam asked me.  
  
"Oh, he sometimes is a little slow on things. He probably swum to Trabia."  
  
We killed off all the Galbadian Soldiers using each other's weapons-- basically because we were crap with our own-- and when we got to the bridge, Simon was waiting for us, amazingly not wet at all.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? I have been waiting for almost one and a half minutes!"  
  
"One and a half? That's not very much!"  
  
And Adam said, "Oh, shut up! We need to kill the galbadians!"  
  
"You know we don't actually kill them, we just run away from the big spider robot thingy." I said.  
  
"Run away? I never ran from it, I killed it."  
  
"Killed it? Hah, you didn't see the Quistis-with-the-machine-gun bit?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Please can you two just shut up? I want to get to the communications tower as quickly as possible!" Shouted Simon.  
  
"Communications? Possible? I didn't know that you knew such long words!"  
  
"Please! Will you two just stop these long and pointless arguments!" Shouted Adam.  
  
"Ok.Ok."  
  
We headed off to the mountain and had to fight loads of soldiers.  
  
SLASH!SLASH!PUNCH!  
  
For hours.  
  
Then we reached the wounded Dollet soldier who told us all about monsters and the hint hint fact that the communications tower used to be a nesting ground for monsters.  
  
Then he told us his life story of when he played up there as a kid.  
  
"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, and then I-"  
  
HISSS!!!  
  
"Aaahhh! The monster!"  
  
Then he hid under a rock to hide from it.  
  
"YESSS!!! HE'S SHUT UP!!!" I did a victory dance but Simon and Adam bound and gagged me to shut me up as well.  
  
We attacked the monster-snake thingy but it poisoned me and Adam so Simon was the only one who could battle.  
  
Simon shouted "Ha! This'll teach you to say that I am slow on these things! You two are hopeless without me!!!"  
  
And with that, he jumped into the snake-monster's (it is a snake, isn't it?) mouth and it swallowed him.  
  
"Suicidal Maniac." sighed Adam.  
  
"Ghnnn, Ghnnn.!" (Translation: "un-gag me now!")  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rinoa was thinking.  
  
"Why am I the only one left.?"  
  
"Why me.?"  
  
And then Ultemicia popped up behind her.  
  
"It was me."  
  
"Huh?" Rinoa wondered out loud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for the short-ness of the chapter but I ran out of ideas.  
  
The next chapter will have Selphie, Rajin and Fujin in it so those characters watch out because: you don't you don't know what I could do.! 


End file.
